


Warm me up

by violentincest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with a Snake, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, add some fluff in there at the end, being squeezed during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Aziraphale decides it's time to have sex with Snake!Crowley





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go again. This is exactly as it sounds like. Aziraphale has sex with Crowley when he's turned into a snake. If that is not your cup of cocoa, don't read.
> 
> Written by me and Un'betaed, so again if there's any errors it's all me.
> 
> Enjoy, and if you have any prompts come visit me on tumblr under the same name. Or come talk to me. I promise I bite.

It was hell on Earth. Well, not really. It was winter, but for Crowley that was hell. Demons liked warmth. If he was the ruler of hell and really wanted to make its inhabitants suffer then he’d just make it winter all the time down there. Clearly those in charge didn’t know how to think outside of the box. Take the demon love of warmth and mix that with being a snake, winter was like his kryptonite. That’s why, at the moment, Crowley was in his snake form, curled up in Aziraphale’s lap. The angel had the fire going, and his body heat was very warm. A perfect place for a snake to be on a cold winter night.

Aziraphale was reading a book, his cup of tea forgotten on the table. He was holding the book in one hand, the other lazily petting the snake, whos eyes were slit half asleep. The demon rolled onto his back, letting his giant body stretch out taking up almost the whole length of the couch. Aziraphale didn’t stop petting him as he did so too engrossed in his book to realize the other’s movement.

Crowley shivered as Aziraphale caressed his stomach. He had never done that before. Usually he just curled up in his lap, and Aziraphale pet his head or back. This was new and it felt rather nice. Too nice even he soon realized because as Aziraphale’s fingers moved down his body they came upon something that made Crowley jolt in surprise. Aziraphale paused, and looked down to see what his fingers bumped into.

“Oh.” he said shocked. 

The whole belly rubbing, which once again Crowley wanted to reiterate he was not used to, had apparently turned him on, and Aziraphale’s fingers were brushing his peni. Now, if Crowley was in his demon form, he be stammering out an apology and his face would be as bright red as the angel’s normally turned. But as a snake that didn’t happen. Instead he just tried to turn over and wiggle away.

“Now, now.” Aziraphale said stopping him. “This is new, but not something I’m unopposed to.”

Crowley let out a hiss that meant something along the lines of ‘I am’. 

“Just stop moving dear.” he said, caressing the snake’s side again. “Just listen a moment. You know I love you. All of you. I would like to appreciate this side of you if you’d let me.”

Crowley stopped his wiggling, and considered what he was saying. Finally he let out a hiss. He could never say no to his angel after all.

“Jolly good.” Aziraphale said beaming, running his fingers back down the snakes stomach.

Crowley curved his upper body, so that he could peer down and see the angel as he grabbed on of his peni in between this thumb and index finger. He very gently rolled it between his fingers, and started to move them up and down carefully, unsure what snakes liked.  
“Does this feel alright dear?” he asked.

Crowley let out a hiss, as snakes cannot groan like humans do. The angel took that as a yes.

He continued to pet him with one had, not stopping his ministrations with the other, as Crowley watched him. The demon was not able to last long at all. Especially when he ceased petting him, and gripped his other peni with that hand. Both of them being stimulated was too much, and he came with a giant hiss.

Aziraphale released him, and grabbed his pocket square out of his pocket. Crowley always made fun of him for those, after all no one used them anymore. He had to admit though that they did come in handy during times like these. Aziraphale wiped his hands clean, and grinned down at the snake. “See dear. That wasn’t too bad.”

Crowley looked at him, and slithered so that his head was now in the angel’s lap. He nosed at the bulge in Aziraphale’s pants. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed doing that.

He hissed.

“Get naked? Whatever for?”

Crowley hissed again.

“Okay okay. No need to yell. You need to get off my lap though.” he carefully picked Crowley up, and laid him down gently on the couch. 

He figured it would take to long for him to undress, and miracled his clothes off. It wasn’t like Crowley was helping him, something the other always insisted he liked doing.

“Now what?”

Crowley lifted his head up from the couch, head bobbing as he looked his angel up and down. 

I would say he hissed again, but that’s becoming redundant, so let’s just pretend the narrator said it from here on out.

Aziraphale nodded in response, and got back onto the couch on his hands and knees.

The snake lifted his upper body, and darted his tongue out, swirling it around his hole.

“Oh!” Aziraphale gasped, understanding what Crowley was meaning to do now. 

The demon dipped his tongue into the angel’s hole. It wasn’t thick by any means, nothing like he was used to, but it was definitely longer and the sensation was enjoyable. The demon ate him out tongue darting in and out of his hole, as the angel craned his head around to watch him, his cheeks flushed.

Once Crowley figured he was good and wet, he pulled away. In answer, Aziraphale turned over so that he was lying on his back, and parted his legs for the snake, still unsure what he was getting at.

The demon crawled up his body until his head was resting below the angel’s chin. Lining up, he slowly began to push his tail into Aziraphale.

“Oh Crowley!” Aziraphale’s eyes widened in shock, his lips parting in arousal. “Yes!”

The texture of the bumps of his skin felt amazing as the tail began to thrust in and out of him. During sex, Aziraphale loved to tug and pull on the demon’s hair, but he couldn’t do that to him now. His one hand came up to tangle in his own hair, fingers digging into his scalp.

“Yes love….harder.”

Crowley licked the underside of his chin, curling his tail to brush against his prostate, as he began to move faster. It felt amazing but Aziraphale needed more. As a human...well demon in a human’s body, Crowley could only fill him up so much, but now...now there was more.

“Crowley...love...please. I need more. Keep going, fill me up.”

Aziraphale did as he was told, and bent his legs so that his feet were flat. Using them, and his shoulder as leverage, he lifted his hips and back off the couch.

Crowley pushed in more and more. The deeper he went the louder Aziraphale moaned, and the closer they were together. He finally stopped pushing in when there was just enough of him to wrap his body around the angel’s hips once. He could see the bulge in his belly where his tail was filling him up. He had never seen his angel so full, and if it weren’t go the sounds coming out of Aziraphale’s mouth, he would have thought that it was uncomfortable or painful. 

He tightened his body so that he was squeezing his angel, and darted his tongue out to lick his cock. Between the pressure of the squeeze, his tail moving constantly, and the tongue on his dick, Aziraphale couldn’t hold back any longer.

Letting out a scream of pleasure, unlike one Crowley or anyone on the block had ever heard before (but now have) he came hard, hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm.

“Oh good lord.” the angel rasped out. “I...Crowley I need to lay down. I...I can’t hold myself up much longer.”

The snake, tongue and head splattered with Aziraphales come, unwound himself from around the angel. He slithered back down his body, and slowly pulled out his tail with a pop, wet from being inside of him. When he was safely out from underneath him, Aziraphale collapsed on the couch with a sign. 

Crowley crawled along the side of his angel, and when his head was at his shoulder he turned back into his normal form. He was on his side, and brought a hand up to caress Aziraphale’s cheek, turning it to look at him. His yellow eyes searched his face.

“Was that...was that okay angel?” he asked, voice almost a whisper.

“No, that was more than okay. We must do that again sometime my dear. I can’t believe we’ve waited this long.”

“I never thought about it. Why would I? I didn’t think you’d go for it. Not many people would fuck a snake.”

“Most snakes aren’t demons that I’m utterly in love with.”

Now, Crowley was able to blush. “Sap.” he said, rolling his eyes to cover up how much that meant to him.

Aziraphale smiled. “Your sap. Now dear, I do believe the tea is cold, and my limbs are like strawberry jelly right now.”

Crowley chuckled. “Yeah yeah. I’ll heat you up some more tea.”

“With the pot. You know it doesn’t taste the same if it’s not with the pot.”

“I know angel. Anything for you.”

Aziraphale smiled, and watch as Crawley got off the couch, and walked to the kitchen. Truth be told he had been thinking about doing something like that for a while, but he never though Crowley would go for it. The demon deserved to be loved and accepted in all his forms, since that was something he lived without for a long time. Crowley would do anything for him, but he would also do anything for the demon. That’s how love worked.


End file.
